Percy Jackson: Prophecy of Two
by ZerotheUmbreon
Summary: Percy finally stopped Gaea, but a new prophecy is foretold, and two new demigods are introduced to Camp Half-Blood. Could these be the half-bloods mentioned in the prophecy? And if so...then how can the world ever be safe after a third war?
1. I get attacked by Wolf Dudes (Lily)

**Oh gods, please spare me. This is really slow starting, and I swear on the Styx that it picks up later on, in another chapter or two. Trust me, please.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Think about how the worst day of your life started.

Well, mine started after I got out of the shower, made a quick breakfast, and was blow drying my hair while eating cereal at the same time, hoping to be finished before the bus roared down the street to my stop. Turns out I was still early.

I stepped outside, the chilly air comforting, and sat down on the brick steps in front of the yellow house I lived in. Even though it stuck out like a sore thumb in between the white houses on either side in my shabby yet awesome neighborhood, it was very beautiful; the lawn was well-kept, with a small circle with shredded wood and a small rusty bench with a purposely shattered pot (after I accidentally knocked it over a few years back, giving it a massive fissure on one side) and flowers. The inside was nice for a small, inexpensive house. The floors, except the dining room, were all wood, which me and my dad had installed ourselves. Lots of art decorated the house. Me and my stepmom, Angela, were artists, so it only seemed right.

After settling down for a few minutes, still waiting for the bus, I glanced down the hill where my 7th grade friend, Emily, lived. Her house was three houses down and across the street. I was about to walk down the street to the other bus stop, but I felt like I couldn't move, and that my eyes were deceiving me...

I had to squint to see the large black shape. The already comfortably cool air suddenly tensed and felt electrified. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was being hunted, and in danger. I had the sudden urge to run inside and grab my obsidian sword, Black Lightning. But Emily's mother walked up the stairs to the front porch of their house, and the black shape disappeared. Her mom didn't even glance to where the shape was posted seconds before.

All throughout the day, I felt shaken, and like I was being watched. I couldn't get the shape out of my mind…

"LILY!"

I jumped and yelped. I finally realized that Tyler had to yell into my ear to get my attention. It was first period, band, and because it was B week, our schedules got swapped and were backwards on B weeks. So it was the end of the day, and I had finally noticed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You haven't spoken all day! Did something happen with…your mom?"

You see, since I was in 1st grade, my parents have been divorced. It wasn't all that bad, really…my dad got married to my now-stepmom Angela, and they have been happy since. But in 4th grade, Mom started this huge war between my dad and herself. My grades began to slip. I became horrible at math (yeah, SUCH a depressing loss. I'm rolling my eyes), but I thankfully stayed in the Gifted Program. I didn't truly realize what was going on. In 6th grade, around March in Honor Band, me and Tyler truly met for the first time. I never thought much of him, because at the time I was shy and had little to no friends, and thought no one would like me. He asked me out not too long later.

Eventually I climbed the social ladder. I got a huge group of friends, stuff like that. But my mom started lying to my face about everything. She was threatened to go to jail a few times, and I got involved because of her. That is a big no-no. Not my fault.  
Me and Tyler broke up for the first time somewhere near September I think, cause he was mooning over some girl. I'll just skip ahead, because besides that, nothing happens.

After breaking up the second time, me and Tyler stayed friends. In 8th grade, things got REALLY bad. I mean, so bad that, um, thoughts and stuff …yeah. I would- as my weakling self and soft spot for him loved- talk to him about my problems. He was one of the two people I trusted the most. I honestly still loved him, and I knew he did too, especially after he admitted it last year when we were still dating. He still cared for me the most.

"N-no…it's nothing, really." I forced a weak smile, and he narrowed his beautiful blue eyes at me. I knew he would have pressured me a lot more, but my miserable little ass got saved by the dismissal bell. I shot out the band door as they called for 8th grade, feeling lucky that I didn't have to play my instrument today, like Tyler did. If I knew him though, he would put his trumpet away as fast as he could and rush after me. But I boarded the bus before any other students could stream out the doors.

* * *

The ride home was a nightmare.

We had an older bus because, apparently, our new one broke down, so I was really queasy about the first 5 seconds. Tyler was texting me a storm, which he never did so early after school. I must have looked pretty bad.

The funny thing is, even though I usually looked out the door window from the back seat of my bus, I never truly saw the sleek black car following the bus.

Instead of getting off at the stop above my stop, because walking was faster than waiting for the bus driver to drive all the way around my neighborhood, I got off at my house. I didn't like the feeling that car radiated. The car parked in front of my neighbor's yard, and I bolted to my house. I didn't make it.

Three figures got out of the car. They were at least six-five, and had brown wolf heads. Instead of shoes, they had hairy, long feet with wicked sharp claws, and for hands, they had paws which also sported claws. One carried a sword, another a spear, and the driver carried a…pizza slice? "In a hurry?" I muttered under my breath.

The one with the pizza slice raised its hand. I whammed into an invisible force field, blocking the entrance to my house. They muttered something in a language, Latin I think, and charged me. Funny how easily I understood them as if they spoke English: "That's the one."

I still had my training sword (it's actually a balanced piece of long bamboo shaved off at the perfect length to fit me, but you don't know that) behind the bushes in front of my house, so I of course grabbed it with my right hand. I waited, and heard all three of them stop. I switched my stick/sword to my left hand, even though I was right-handed. For some reason, since the day I got it, it felt more comfortable in my left hand, so that was my official sword hand, though I could do work with my right.

I leaped out of the bushes, hitting Ugly Spear Wolf on the left side of his neck, and he staggered backward. Turning right, I switched hands and caught Ugly Sword Wolf in the stomach. He fell onto the steps, and I turned to Ugly Pizza Wolf, switching hands yet again. I was about to strike, but he caught the stick/sword and pulled it downwards, dragging me with it. The grass on my lawn tastes horrible.

Ugly Sword Wolf and Ugly Spear Wolf had gotten up, Spear Wolf rubbing his neck. They muttered something in Greek, which I understood for some reason:

Spear: "This is the half-blood we have been looking for?"

Pizza: "Of course it is, you blot-head! Not any fun though, too easy to take down."

Sword: "What of that other one we must capture?"

Pizza: "His name…Tyler David, I think. Master will be so pleased!"

Well, there was one thing I knew for sure, I wasn't pleased. Pure anger that I have never felt before flooded through me. I felt a pull at my gut, something unfamiliar. I stood up, that rush of anger still there. The next thing I knew, water was everywhere…

…And I was controlling it.

My movements felt smooth and fluid, like I had been doing them all my life. Water, from the pipes in houses around me, from the sewer system, was listening to my command: destroy the wolf dudes. They howled and howled, but it was soon cut off by the water. I didn't know what happened next, but I collapsed on my now drenched lawn, but I felt like I was slowly being regenerated.

"What the-"

_ Good job, my daughter._ I felt an unfamiliar voice in my head, and it was calm and reassuring. _You will find out soon enough. But for now, the water will regenerate your strength. Go find your friend, and I will guide you. _I had no idea what the voice meant, but I did as it told. The water did, indeed, regenerate my energy, but I had to lay out on the grass to touch enough of it.

The strange thought of what-the-hell-just-happened came into my head. I realized how incredibly strange this turn of events was. Huge black shapes? Weird pizza-wielding wolf dudes? Voices in my head calling me "daughter"? Sudden water powers? Me and Tyler's lives being threatened? I heard a roar in the distance, and realizing the force field was no longer present in front of my door, I ran inside, grabbed Black Lightning and the keys to my dad's old Beamer, and bolted outside. I knew what to do-I think.

Starting up the BMW that was nearly as old as I was and shoving my obsidian with diamond on the inside for extra support sword in the back, I shifted into reverse and floored it, running over a few snake-women monsters. They disintegrated into dust immediately. I drove fast as I could to Tyler's house.  
Little did I know that we would have a world to save.

* * *

**Fuck, that was horrible, but thanks for reading anyway. You have absolutely NO idea how excited I am to write this story... see you next time, hopefully! (Probably tomorrow)**


	2. My Ex-Boyfriend gets involved (Lily)

I drove like a madman.

Thankfully, I had been driving on a go-karting team for about 2 years, so driving came naturally to me. I ran red lights, not allowing the speedometer to drop below 50 mph. The monsters kept following me, most of them flying, and the ones that had to walk riding the winged monsters. Oh god, I wonder what everyone else is seeing…

I finally arrived at Tyler's neighborhood, swinging the car into his driveway. He had a neighborhood that was just a section off the side of a street, but it was nice with sidewalks and giant, expensive houses. His mom's Mustang wasn't parked outside, making me think it was too late, but I pushed the BMW door open anyway, rushed up the stairs, and knocked impatiently on the door, Black Lightning strapped to my side. He took too long to open the door, if he was here. I glanced up the street, and saw the mob of monsters turning the curb. Jiggling the doorknob and finding it unlocked, I slammed the door behind me and locked it, turning around in time to see Tyler standing at the top of the carpet stairs.

"Lily! What the-" "Hell is going on?" I finished for him. "No time to explain. We gotta go NOW." He noticed Black Lightning strapped to my jeans. His eyebrow raised. "And where is your dad? No way you could have gotten here-" he was cut off by a knocking at the door and a scratchy voice saying: "We know you are in there, daughter of Poseidon!" We both jumped. "Nobody's home!" I yelled, running up the stairs and grabbing Tyler by the wrist and leading him to his room. "Ok, grab your sword, dagger, any weapon you have that's sharp and durable," I told him, panting. "I'll get some food and drinks. Oh, and find me a bag too," he opened his mouth, but I interrupted him, "I'll explain what I know later. We're gonna drive to my mom's, I need to get some stuff." "Okay, I'll see what I can do…" He rushed off to find weapons and a bag. I stayed in his room. _Find a pen and paper,_ the voice said suddenly, _and write this: Camp Half-Blood. Tell Richard, he will also understand._  
I signed "_Tyler and Lily_"

I had no idea what Camp Half-Blood was, and the voice didn't explain to me. As a matter of fact, the presence of the voice had completely disappeared.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tyler had gathered some weapons, and I was hurriedly stuffing food into the bag he had found. "Ok, we're gonna have to charge out the door to get to your car," Tyler said. I drew Black Lightning from its sheath, and he gripped his dual swords, the bag on his shoulder. "Ready…set…go."

We charged outside, and I yelled a battle cry to surprise the monsters. We plowed through the mob, killing several monsters as we bolted to the worked, and we leaped inside the car, slamming the doors shut, and I heard a screeching. A monster's claws were shut inside my door, but I didn't care, and started up the old car. The snake-woman turned to dust as we pulled away. "Ok…explain," Tyler panted.

On the ride to my mom's about an hour away, I explained everything I knew. "So…that's why you were like that at school today," he said as we pulled up to my mom's giant house. Just as I stopped the car, it sputtered and broke down. "Well," I said, "Mom had better let me use the Celica. Cuz we aren't going anywhere with this old thing." We stepped out, and I entered the password to the garage of the house I grew up in. "Nice house," Tyler murmured, and we stepped through the garage door.

Mom was more than surprised to see us, and so was my cat Tuxedo. He was probably overjoyed more than shocked though, cause he wouldn't leave me alone. I explained everything to mom, and how badly we needed the Celica. "You two need to stay the night. Lily, sleep in your room. Tyler can sleep down here." I was too tired to argue about the sleeping arrangements. Tyler followed me upstairs to my room. I flicked the light on, but instead of it being a whitish-yellow like most ceiling fan lights, mine was neon blue. The light came from a tube that twisted around the entire fan, whose blades were translucent. To the right, my bed was 3 feet above the floor in a small cave-like area that my dad made. I remembered the day clearly…things would never be the same. I sighed.

"Your bedroom is seriously a lot cooler than mine," Tyler said, his jaw dropping open. "Yeah, whatever…I haven't slept up here in ages. Looks like that's about to change." I led him downstairs into the basement where I practiced shooting my bow. Our basement was huge, just like every other room in the house. I'm not going to bother explaining the basement, it's really difficult to describe, also like every room in our house. I picked up my bow and stash of only 5 arrows and the pack of 3 throwing knives, along with some hunting knives my mom's friend had in his workshop. The basement was one of my favorite places in the house I grew up in…

"Let's go upstairs. I'm getting tired," I nearly whispered. "Night, Tyler." I left him on the first floor, and dragged myself to my room. I climbed into the sleeping cave, and passed out the moment I hit the bed.

_Lily opened her eyes. She was in a huge cave, which was dimly lit. Two figures were outlined in the dim torchlight. One was sitting in a huge, curved throne, the other was kneeling. Lily got as close as she dared, hoping the shadows didn't notice her presence. "You failed to bring me the boy OR the girl. They aren't even trained yet, and you STILL failed?!" the figure on the throne yelled. The voice was that of an ancient woman. "My lady, I am sorry, I shall do better next time." "You had better, you fool! I cannot waste any time! The longer we wait, the more the prophecy comes true!" The scene shifted._

_It was storming harshly. Lily could barely see through the wind and rain. Lightning flashed once, and hundreds of figures stood out. There was a battle going on, and through the rain, Lily could smell blood. Lots of it. The plain was splattered with blood and littered with bodies. The sight was so gut-wrenching, she was glad the scene shifted once again._

This_ time, Lily was standing in a huge, elegant room. There were 13 thrones, each decorated differently and all were 12 feet off the ground. A man was standing in the middle of the room, and he turned around. He had a long, black beard and sea-green eyes, like Lily's. He had on khakis and a Hawaii-shirt, and his large palms were scarred. As soon as he turned around, he smiled. "I understand you are confused, but by ancient laws, I cannot help you. But I can tell you this: go to Camp Half-Blood, on Long Island. You should be able to find your own way there…" He winked, and the dream dissolved._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, the remnants of my dream fading. The only thing I remembered clearly was the man and him saying, "Long Island Sound" and "Camp Half-Blood". I sat up, crossing my legs and rubbing my now-aching head. I could smell breakfast cooking-cooking breakfast was rare, usually we made only dinner-downstairs, and staggered down the steps. I looked to the left, and saw Tyler and mom sitting at the glass dining room table, a plate in front of both of them, and another one in an unoccupied seat. Their conversation stopped when mom noticed me. "Talking about me, I presume," I said, sliding into the unoccupied chair. "Well, you're a lot to talk about!" mom boasted openly. I was her youngest child, both of my sisters were fully grown, married, and in different states. Mom talked about me too much. "Yeah, you're a lot to talk about," Tyler sneered. "Oh, shut up," I said, punching him in the shoulder like I always did when he annoyed me, which was a lot. "Mom, I need to ask you something…" "Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of…Camp Half-Blood, on Long Island Sound?"

Complete silence.

Mom sighed and put down her fork. "I guess it's finally time…but I can't tell you much, because the more you know about your true heritage and your demigod self, the stronger your scent becomes to monsters and the more danger you are in." She paused. "What? What do you mean by 'demigod'?" I would have questioned her more, but she cut me off with the wave of her hand. "Camp Half-Blood is a camp for kids like you, demigods. Half mortal, half Greek god." Her words hung in the air. "Both of you are demigods, and the only safe place on Earth for you is the camp. There, you train to fight and survive in the real world. You have to get there ASAP, the monsters may find you soon. The Celica is ready, the gas is full, and there is all the money I could put in there. And some drachmas." I stared at her. This was confusing. "So, by half mortal, half Greek god, you mean…" Tyler's sentence drifted off.

"One of your parents is a god."


	3. We crash a hotel (Lily)

Mom didn't let us talk after that, and she didn't bother explaining what it meant that our parents were gods.

She simply said, "It will all be explained at Camp Half-Blood. Go quickly," and kicked us out. I started up the Celica, and by the time we were halfway out of my neighborhood, I realized I didn't know how to get to Long Island. "Uh, Tyler," I grumbled, "Check the glove box for a map, and find Long Island Sound." He took a map of the USA out, and pointed to Long Island. "It's in Connecticut. That's a REALLY long trip…" he said, eyes wide. "Oh, no...that means an opportunity for monsters. We may not even make it without being seriously injured." Something struck me like a punch to the gut. I stole a glance at Tyler. He didn't look...right. He was usually smiling, not looking fearful like he was now. He always had something to say and was always talking, especially when he was being perverted (which was all the time), not so silent.

"Tyler, are you...scared?" He whipped his head in my direction and glared at me with a mix of what-the-hell-I-am-never-scared and how-did-you-know-that-I-was-freaking-out. "No! Why would you think that?" he was glaring daggers at me now. But I knew he wasn't really mad at me. He said he could NEVER get mad at me a few days ago. I smirked at him. "Cause you're acting like a scaredy-cat. You're even hyperventilating!" I said, grinning. "No I am not! I never get scared!" We argued back and forth, until a mechanical voice cut us off: "Turn right."

The voice scared me so much, I swerved and parked. "Who's the scaredy now?" Tyler said. "Hey-" I was about to argue, but I heard the voice again: "Don't you know how to drive? Floor it and TURN RIGHT!"

I searched around the car for whatever was making the noise. My hand eventually bumped into a small device with sea-colored ocean waves. At the top, in black letters, was the letters G&GNS. I picked it up, and scanned the small screen. "What is this thing?" I murmured. "The God & Goddess Navigating System, of course!" The screen blinked on, and there stood a beautiful woman.

"I am Hecate, goddess of the three paths. And your guide throughout the world!" I blinked. I knew who Hecate was, because I dearly loved Greek mythology (and despise the Romans), but wasn't she supposed to be depicted as a witch? "Oh, don't be surprised to see me, darling. I know what your silly stories say about me,'' she said. I swear she read my thoughts.

"No, darling, I don't read minds. Your expressions are just easy to figure out," she said. "It's true, you know," Tyler said, smiling. I blushed and said "Shut up," then proceeded to slap him on the arm.

"Now, I will be your guide to Camp Half-Blood, which I believe you are looking for?" she said cheerfully. "Y-yeah," I stuttered, still blushing. "Sadly, the most I can do is guide you, which according to ancient laws, is...what is that term you mortals use..." she scratched her chin. "Illegal?" Tyler said. "...Yes! Illegal! But, thanks to my connections and my charm..." she started twirling her hair around her finger, "...I was able, with the help of Hephaestus, to build the God and Goddess Navigating System~!" she sang. "Now, we don't have any time to waste, let's go! TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Hecate yelled. I nearly hit the roof of the car, I jumped so high at her yelling.

* * *

We had been driving for 5 hours on a 16 hour trip, and the sun was still in the sky, but I was worn out from Hecate's yelling and constantly swerving out of the way of drunk drivers. Tyler kept offering to drive, but I told him no and kept going. I didn't trust his driving skills for one second, boyfriend or not.

We finally came to the decision to rent a hotel, and Hecate said she knew a place. After about 5 more minutes of strenuous driving, we finally parked at the hotel the goddess had mentioned. The place was big and somewhat Goth and Victorian styled, and the building looked old but well-managed. I had to squint to read the sign, which was in Greek:

**_το σκιερό ξενοδοχείο_**

_Όταν εφιάλτες σας έρχονται στη ζωή! Επίσης, πολύ άνετα!_

For some reason, I could read it as if it was in English:

_**The Shady** **Hotel**  
'Where your Nightmares come to life! Also very comfortable!'_

I wasn't too sure about the _'Where your Nightmares come to life!' _part, but it sure did look comfortable. I grabbed everything, the bags, my sword, and the G&GNS, and got out of the car. Hecate caught a glimpse of the hotel apparently, because she said, "So you have finally reached the hotel!" she said, with that annoying cheerful voice. Then she smirked, and a dark look passed over her face. "If you survive until tomorrow, I will continue to help you. Goodnight!" Before I could ask what she meant, the screen shut off. I scoffed. "I barely know her, and she annoys the hell outta me."

Me and Tyler entered the Shady Hotel. I couldn't tell what the hotel was named after; its creepy appearance, or dimly lit lounge area. The second you walk in the door, the room feels...ominous. The only light was coming from torches, whose flames were green for some reason. A counter stood out in the middle of the room, and two elevator doors were on each side. Only one person was in the room besides us: the receptionist. He was hunched over, writing something with a quill. He looked up at the sound of the door closing, smiling in a creepy fashion. His eyes were black-ish and nice looking. He was somewhat tan, and had brown hair that was spiked up. ''Welcome to the Shady Hotel!'' he said. He stood up, walked out from behind the desk, and stopped short of me. I came up to his chin. ''My name is Eerie! Last name, Bus!'' He pointed to his name tag, which said, 'Eerie Bus'.

"What kind of name is that?" Tyler questioned. Eerie Bus looked over at him, smile faltering slightly. "Now, now, Tyler David. No questioning the name." I was shocked that this random dude knew Tyler's name, and Tyler was more shocked, but Eerie Bus just motioned us over to his desk.

''Here are your keys, the room number is on the key." He handed Tyler a card key to our room, which we hadn't even paid for. "Wait, don't we-" "Ah, do not worry, you are an honored guest. The room is free." He smiled again, and made a shooing motion with his hand.

Suddenly, one of the elevators opened up. I gave Tyler a questioning stare, and he did the same. He shrugged, and we stepped inside. Just like every elevator, it was playing that boring muzak. It was 'Weightless' by Marconi Union. "Is that-" "No, it's _Marconi_, not macaroni," I said. Just goes to prove how well I know him. He glared daggers at me, and I countered him with a smile.

The stupid elevator obviously had a lack of people who rode on it, as it didn't seem to understand that certain people were ADHD (namely me and Tyler) and couldn't wait in the small space. After what seemed like forever and a half, the torture transporting device let out a _ding _to signify that ''we have reached our final destination'', as the mechanical voice in the vertical people mover put it. I was more than glad to step out. My feet sank into the luxurious carpet, by, like, an inch. It didn't take us long to find our room, because, well...

It was the only room at the end of the long hall. It was lit so well, it looked like daytime inside the Shady Hotel (which I found quite shady for such a dark-looking building). When we finally made it to the end of the hall, I jiggled the doorknob. Obviously, it needed a card key, the one Tyler was waving in front of my face, smirking. I knew what he was thinking.

"Shut up," I muttered, swiping the card from him, and passed it in front of the motion sensor. The light turned from red to green, and let out a fancy _beep. _The door unlocked, and I pushed it open. What I saw took my breath away.

The room was HUGE. I mean... huge as in, how-does-this-giant-room-fit-in-this-hotel huge. When you walk in, there's a small hall that leads into a living room. A wall draped down from the ceiling for 3 feet and stopped. Water came out of the bottom of the wall in a clear, thin sheet. The wall behind the waterfall was actually one of those windows that covered the entire side, showing a beautiful view of the outside world of South Carolina.

Walking further into the room, a door was on each side. We checked the one on the right, and it shocked me...it was my dream room, exactly how I imagined it! Horses were painted on the walls, galloping over sprawling meadows with a beautiful sky, few clouds spread over the atmosphere. A curtain blocked off a corner of the room, and behind it I knew was a top-of-the-line artist's desk. The floor was a beautiful dark wood, like the floor in my room back at home. The bed was queen-sized and the bed frame was a bookshelf a dark wood color that matched my floor. The bedspread was a simple dark velvet with two matching feather pillows. In the center was a smaller, comfortable pillow a lighter red- an exact replica of the one Tyler gave me as a Christmas present a year ago. The fancy throw blanket that came with it was folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

Tyler looked surprised to see the pillow and throw. I led him out of the room quickly, not caring to look at the bathroom or the beautiful window. We walked past the waterfall again, and I couldn't help but stare. So simple, yet so breathtaking...

I heard Tyler suck in his breath. Apparently, it was his dream room, too. I started to wonder how weird the whole situation was. Surely a room like this would cost somewhere in the thousands? I frowned, and my right leg started wiggling, a strange habit I did when I was deep in thought.

I went straight back to my room, still thinking, and picked up the bag I had left on the bed. While shifting through its contents, my hand bumped something leathery. Confused, I pulled it out. It read:

_"The Demigod's Guide to Modern and Ancient Mythology"_

"Demigod," I spat. As if I didn't hear that word enough. I sighed and plopped into a white papasan with a pink cushion that hung from the ceiling, the chair swaying slightly from the momentum. I opened up the book and flipped through the pages. Theseus, Zeus, Apollo, Kronos...many old Greek mythology gods, heroes, and titans. I stopped on an unfamiliar name:

PERCY JACKSON

SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS

SON OF POSEIDON

_Percy Jackson? Who was this kid?_ I thought to myself. It showed a picture of a 17-year old kid, with dazzling sea-green eyes and windblown black, messy hair that looked like Tyler's brown hair. I read more:

RETRIEVED THE MASTER BOLT

TRAVELED TO THE SEA OF MONSTERS

DEFEATED THE MINOTAUR TWICE

DEFEATED HYPERION, KRONOS, AND MANY OTHER GIANTS

STOPPED THE RISE OF KRONOS

FOUND THE GOLDEN FLEECE

TRAVELED TO TARTARUS AND BACK

LED THE TITAN WAR

DEFEATED GAEA

MUCH MORE!

_Wow. This Percy kid is amazing..._ I thought. I flipped to another page... Erebus, titan of shadows. Erebus...sounds familiar, but not in a good way. I knew practically every primordial deity, and Erebus was one of them...what was I thinking? I sighed and kept reading:

EREBUS IS NOT MENTIONED MUCH IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY. THOUGH HE IS A PRIMORDIAL DEITY, HE IS NOT VERY POWERFUL. HE HAS BEEN THE ACTUAL DEATH OF MOST HEROES, TRAPPING THEM IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. IN RECENT YEARS, HE HAS APPEARED AROUND THE WORLD TO TRAVELLING DEMIGODS, USUALLY WITH THE GREEK GODS. HE TRAPS THEM, MAKES THEM COMFORTABLE, AND KILLS THEM BEFORE THEY REALIZE WHAT IS GOING ON. HE USUALLY USES A HOTEL TO DO THIS.

"Hello! It is me, Eerie Bus! I have come to deliver your dinner!" I jumped at the voice. Erebus...Eerie Bus...

Oh no.

"I'll get it!" Tyler's voice called from the living room. Eerie Bus knocked again. My heart began to pound... I jumped up and grabbed Black Lightning. "Tyler! NO! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled, charging into the living room.

Too late.

Erebus stepped into the room, and immediately I was scared. I nearly dropped my sword, but Tyler backed up against me, holding his dual swords. That helped a little, but not much. Erebus was dressed in pure black, black energy rippling off his legs. He wore a smug expression, and his black hair was combed back. He wore a tuxedo, with a black undershirt, and a tie that seemed to move; animated scenes of death, plague, and war decorated it. His eyes were blood red.

"Well well well, lookie what we have here," he said, walking right up to my face, his nose inches from mine. "Not one, but _both_ half-bloods from the prophecy! And while they are weak! Her Majesty will LOVE this," he smiled. My eye twitched, and I sliced through his side. Surprisingly, it passed right through him. I just stared at my obsidian blade, then at Erebus, then back at the glinting sword. He laughed like a maniac. I would too, if I found out I couldn't be hurt by my opponent.

"You foolish half-blood!" he laughed. "Only Celestial bronze can hurt me! Or a Blessed Weapon, but you will never have one!" he grinned evilly at me and Tyler. "Now... unless you have powers, which only special demigods do, you can't hurt me." He advanced. We stepped back. "Of course, even though you are in the prophecy, you aren't trained, or even claimed by your godly parent." He took another step forward, and we retreated another back.

"I will take you to her Majesty, where she will bend your will! You will be her slave and subjected to eternal torture!" He hissed, and leaped at us, suddenly growing claws. I rolled out of the way just in time.

But Tyler didn't.

He screamed in agony as Erebus' claws raked his chest. Tyler crumpled to the floor, moaning. Erebus stood over him, ready to go for the kill.

"One down, one to go."

Suddenly, I felt a surge of a powerful emotion channel through me. What was it...? Hate? Despise? Anger?

...Rage?

Whatever it was, I felt uncontrollable power flowing through me. I felt a tugging in my gut. I instinctively raised my hands. The only thing I can tell you is...

Water was everywhere. I knew that somehow, I was controlling it. It came naturally; the movements were swift. I avoided engulfing Tyler, but Erebus would probably never want to be near water again. He was wrapped in a cocoon of water, floating a few feet above the floor. He flailed, but I somehow held on. I couldn't hold it much longer...

...And Tyler was still in trouble, groaning and clutching his chest. He looked only half conscious, and in alot of pain. Black was oozing from the wound and dripping onto the floor. I found I couldn't focus anymore on the water. Black spots danced around the edges of my vision, and the cocoon started coming apart. _I...I can't...ugh..._

The cocoon came apart. I couldn't help it. Water splashed everywhere, and I fell to my knees. The water wan't regenerating my energy like last time. Was I too far gone...?

Erebus shook himself, growling slightly. He picked up my sword. I could feel the cold obsidian touch my throat.

"Her Majesty will love this," he said. "Both demigods of the prophecy, just little useless fledglings! Unable to control their powers!" He cackled. "Such easy destruction of a great prophecy...How pathetic, today's heroes."

That's the last thing he said before two teenagers, a boy and a girl, burst into the room, door flying to the other side of the room. "Erebus," said the boy, who looked strikingly familiar, "let them go." Erebus smiled. "Ah, you two. More demigods of prophecies for Her Majesty to sacrifice?" The girl's eye twitched, and she said, "You heard him. Now, for the last time. Let. Them. **GO**." She commanded strongly. I glanced over at the boy.

His sword was about 3 feet long and shining with some unfamiliar light. He radiated a strong power, and even the water was trembling, and slowly inching towards him. He was pretty tall and looked about 17. He wore dark jeans and an orange T-shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood". His hair was black and windswept to one side. His eyes were a beautiful sea-green, like mine.

The girl was a little shorter than the boy, reaching up to his chin. She had long, blonde curly hair that swept past her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing, stormy gray. She wore a white hoodie and light jeans. Her arms were long and tan-ish, and in her right hand was a dagger that was twice as scary as mine back at home, and radiated the same light as the boy's sword. A Yankees cap was sticking out of her pocket.

"Erebus," began the boy, "we don't want trouble, but you know I could take you easily. Just let them go, before you rot in Tartarus." Erebus whipped around and faced the duo. "Just because I am portrayed as weak in your stupid myths doesn't mean I actually am!" He lunged at them with my blade, but the boy was too fast, and slashed the titan across the face. Erebus howled in pain and fell to the floor. The boy rushed over to Tyler and picked him up, and the girl knelt beside me.

"Can you stand?" she asked. I nodded and picked up my sword, which Erebus had dropped. I wobbled over to my room, picked everything up, and glanced around. My dream room...somehow, I knew I would never get the chance to have it.

Feeling my strength ebbing back, I sprinted back to the main room. Tyler was on the boy's back, still groaning, and the girl was holding the door open. Erebus began to rise. "I will get you for this!" He roared, and charged at the three. We closed the door just in time, and a heavy thud was heard. Erebus had ran straight into the door.

"This way!" the girl yelled, and she put her palm to the wall. About a second later, a hole appeared, and a staircase leading down was made known. It didn't take long before Erebus got the door open. I went down the stairs first.

After running for what seemed like forever but was only a minute, we burst into the lobby, which was beginning to disappear. I heard a squeaking and paused. It sounded like an animal in distress...

_Help me! Please..._

__I whipped around to where I heard the voice. On the reception desk was a glass jar. And in that jar was...a gray sugar glider. Its eyes were wide and pleading. I couldn't just leave it, so I did the natural thing. I grabbed the jar.

_Oh! Thank you so much, kind one! _

__His eyes were still wide, but he was smiling. "You're welcome," I said, returning the smile. I heard a roar of rage, and rocks fell from the ceiling. The hotel was caving in! "Let's go!" the boy called. I bolted to the door, just in time. As soon as I left, the Shady Hotel disappeared, and there was no trace of its existence. Tyler's groan brought me back to reality.

"He needs nectar and ambrosia," the girl said, as the boy set Tyler down. "Do you have any, Annabeth?" he said. "Of course I do, Seaweed Brain,' she replied, rolling her eyes, and took out a plastic bag with small, gold squares. She put one of them in Tyler's mouth, and immediately the color of his skin returned. The edges of the claw marks were fading, leaving a permanent scar across his chest. His eyes fluttered open. "What...ow," he said, sitting up and holding his head. He looked over at me. "Lily, what's going on..." he trailed off.

The girl, apparently Annabeth, and the boy looked at me expectantly. "Yeah, what is going on? How did you guys get here?" Annabeth asked, gazing at me curiously. I returned her gaze with a cold, hard stare. "Thanks for your help, but we need to get going. We have somewhere we need to go." I stood up, but wobbled and fell back down. Before I could hit the pavement, the boy caught me. "You're going to Camp Half-Blood, aren't you?" he asked.

How did he know? "How...?'' I didn't finish my question. ''Because you're a demigod, of course. And why would two 13 year old kids from Georgia be halfway across South Carolina unsupervised?" Annabeth said, pointing to our Celica. Wow, she's good. ''Uh...'' I muttered stupidly. ''Anyway, we're from Camp Half-Blood,'' said the boy. He stood up, grabbed everything except my sword and the sugar glider, and headed towards the car. I followed, Tyler leaning on my shoulder, the jar in my left hand and Black Lightning strapped to my side.. The boy tossed the keys to Annabeth, who caught them and unlocked the car.

I stopped, realizing something. ''Before we go...'' I started, looking at the boy. ''What's your name?" He looked at Annabeth and said, "This is Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy Jackson."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Not really, just felt like saying that.**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately. The next one will come out soon.**

**Peace!**

**-Zero**


	4. Camp Half-Blood! (Lily)

No wonder he was so familiar.

"I-I uh...you're...uh..." I stuttered. Like an idiot. He smiled. "Seems like everyone knows me nowadays," he said, smiling. I reluctantly pulled out the demigod's guide. Annabeth raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't say anything. "My mom gave it to me," I muttered, probably answering the question that was lingering in their minds. "Do you know if your mom is mortal?" Annabeth questioned. I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "Let's talk on the way, it's getting late. We need to get to camp soon, four demigods attracts a lot of monsters." She ducked into the driver's side of the Celica.

I hopped into the backseat next to Tyler, who still looked a little weak. He leaned on my shoulder, and I answered Annabeth's question as we pulled out of the now-empty lot. "Well...I don't know...but she said our parents were gods, so I think she's mortal," I said. "Then that means your father is more than likely a god," Percy replied from the front passenger. I heard Annabeth gasp, and she straightened up. Percy whipped his head towards her. "Lily," she said carefully, "how did all of that water end up on the floor?"

Percy seemed to be getting at something too, because his eyes widened and he whispered, "Oh, gods..." What was wrong? "Um, I don't know, actually. After Erebus got Tyler and threatened to kill him, I got this tugging in my gut, and suddenly...there was water, and Erebus was in a cocoon." Annabeth was still tense. "This has happened before, yesterday. These wolf guys attacked me at my house, and they said they would kill me and Tyler. The same thing happened, except I knocked them clean out," I caught my breath.

Percy leaned over and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. She nodded and whispered something back. Percy stole a glance at me, then whispered again. "Okay, what's with all the secrecy?" I yelled, having enough of this. There was an awkward silence, only to be broken by Annabeth. "We can't be sure yet," she began carefully, "so we aren't going to say anything or get our hopes crushed. It could have been a coincidence."

"We hope it is..." Percy said, trailing off. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I just leaned back in my seat. Tyler was sleeping, despite my outburst, so I leaned my head against his and dozed off.

* * *

Something jolted me awake. I blinked sleepily, and saw Tyler's face. He was smiling. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said. I realized my head was on his chest, and I blushed slightly and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Percy was driving. "How long was I out?" I muttered. "Long enough for us to get to Long Island. Camp's about five minutes away," Percy muttered sleepily from the front. "Let's hope nothing happens in that time," he added, and I felt nostalgia rolling off him. "Sounds like you're saying that from experience," Tyler replied.

"Yeah... when I first ran up the hill, I was being chased by the Minotaur," he chuckled. For the last five minutes of the trip, he explained the entire battle with the Fruit of the Loom-wearing Minotaur. He finished off his story with an excited, "We're here."

I couldn't see much from the window, because the Camp was on the other side of the car, so I exited as if it was on fire. There was a long, gentle sloping hill, and at the top was a pine tree with a dragon wrapped around it, and something that looked like a golden sheepskin was glittering from one of the branches. Annabeth smiled beside me. "That's our dragon, Peleus," she said, "he guards the Golden Fleece." I looked at her as if she had three heads, but I saw that she wasn't lying, so I started up the hill. Tyler caught up to me by the time I reached the top. The sight we saw took our breaths away.

The hill sloped downwards towards a volleyball court. Beyond that were large strawberry fields, and kids and creatures alike were skipping in the meadows and fields. A huge house that looked like the Parthenon was off to the left, and a horse was waiting outside. Wait...never mind, it was a centaur with a white flank, his arms crossed. Cabins were shaped in a Greek _Ω_, decorated completely differently and beautifully. Across a river was a forest, where people with horns and goat legs were chasing what looked like nature spirits, and when they were about to catch them, the poor goats would run into a tree.

There were kids practicing sword fighting and archery, climbing the ultimate rock-climbing wall of death (comes with lava!), and making weapons. Some kids were flying pegasi. That was my favorite part, and I had only been here ten seconds.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Annabeth sighed dreamily. "Never gets old," Percy added from beside her. "Let's go, Chiron is probably waiting," he said, nodding at the centaur. "Wait...THE Chiron? The one who trained all the great heroes?" my mouth hung open. "Yes," was all Annabeth said, before Percy charged down the hill. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, then followed, motioning us to come.

When we caught up with them, Percy was conversating with the centaur, who was apparently Chiron. When he heard us approach, he glanced over, his face pale and frowning. Then he quickly turned it to a smile. "Hello, you demigods," he said to us, shaking our hands. "I've only heard about your story from Percy's side. Please, inform us of what happened before you met these two."

So I did. I told him about everything, except the black shape. Something held me back from telling him about it. He narrowed his eyes at me like he knew I was hiding something, but only said, "Yes, I see." Suddenly, there was a squeak. Everyone stared at me, and next thing I knew, a gray sugar glider was perched on my shoulder. "Awake from your little nap, Michael?" I said, rubbing his cheek. Y_eah, best sleep I have had in ages! WOAH! Who's the horse?! _he said. In my mind, of course. "Oh! Guys, this is Michael. Michael, this is Tyler, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron. Does that answer your question?" _Guess it does. Man, that jar was horrible. Ugh! Could barely stretch. I feel free! FREE! _his last thought was a little loud in my mind. "Michael, not so loud. You'll give me a headache," I said, then remembered that everyone was there. I looked around sheepishly. "Why are you guys looking at me so weird?" I questioned.

"Well, for starters, you're talking to a sugar glider," Tyler said sarcastically. "You guys can't hear him?" I was in disbelief. "...I'm beginning to think you're really weird. Of course, you already are..." Tyler got a bruise on his arm from that. Chiron was the next to talk. "You can talk to this...creature? Well, maybe Percy can too..." Chiron glanced at him. "Woah, Chiron, it isn't a horse!" he exclaimed. Since when could he talk to horses? "It'll be explained later," Annabeth whispered. _Well, if he can only talk to horses, then I guess I can help with that. Unless I have to be a legit horse? _Michael glided off my shoulder and a few feet away onto a patch of grass. Then he did the weirdest thing:

He transformed into a beautiful black Arabian.

He trotted over to us casually, his large, black head tossing. _Can he hear me now? _he asked. "Uh- I, uh, w-what..." I really need to take speech classes. Hope they have those here. "Well...this is quite a shock," Chiron stuttered, mouth hanging open. He shook himself. "Michael, do you have a true form?" the centaur asked. _True form? _Michael started in my mind, _Well, come to think of it, I haven't thought of my true form in years. I kinda...forgot it. _he whinnied/chuckled. I told Chiron what he said, and he began to stroke his beard. "Maybe he has some kind of magic? Does he know how he can transform?" Annabeth asked, coming out of her shock slightly.

_Umm... the details are fuzzy, _my pet confessed, _but I can tell you...nothing. Crap. _He shook his magnificent head, and transformed back into a sugar glider and landed on my shoulder. "I'll take that as a no," Percy said. "Percy couldn't read his thoughts probably because he isn't a legit horse, so you must be special. The only god I know that can talk to animals is Pan, and he doesn't really have kids," Annabeth looked like she was in deep thought. "We should probably get going," Chiron said, "lunch will be soon. You two need to get settled in the unclaimed cabin."

Annabeth and Percy showed us to the cabins, and gave us a tour around camp, and showed us ours last. We were the only ones bunking in, apparently. By the time we were done, everybody was already eating, and we couldn't find a seat. "The seats are separated by your godly parent," Annabeth explained. "The unclaimed one is over there. Sorry, its camp rules. Everyone hates it." She went and sat down at a table with a bunch of kids that looked like her: blond hair and stormy gray eyes. I looked around at the other kids, and if they sat at the same table, they had the same looks.

We sat down at the unclaimed table, which earned us a bunch of looks. "I don't think I can get used to this," Tyler muttered. "It's okay," I reassured, "Annabeth said the gods have to claim us tonight. It's a rule, and if they break it, well, I don't know, but she said Percy would NOT be happy. He made the rule, after all.'' I kept shoving food into my mouth almost faster than I could chew. It was some of the best food I'd ever had, don't tell my step-mom I said that. Please?

Chiron trotted over to our table once everyone was done eating. "Come on, you two. It's time for some activities. But today, we will give you a rest, so you can just stay in your cabins. Tomorrow, however, is when you will start your schedules." He guided us to the unclaimed cabin, and left us with some privacy. I sat on a top bunk across from Tyler. "I can't believe all of this is happening! It almost feels like a joke," he said. Michael climbed out of my pocket and settled at the head of my bed. "I feel the same... I never thought this could happen. Kinda cool, but it hurts at the same time." I'm very strongly christian, so this did not go well with my beliefs. "Tomorrow is Friday, we will have been gone for two days. I wonder what kind of excuse our parents have cooked up," I said, petting Michael on his small head. He purred happily.

"I just realized," he started, "that I know NOTHING about Greek mythology..." I laughed. "I could teach you some about Greek gods and history." I patted a spot on my bed beside me, and he jumped down, and climbed up on my side. I pulled out the demigod's guide, and began teaching him about a subject I loved.

* * *

A few hours later, Chiron clopped up to the doorstep of our cabin, signaling us to come out, it was time for dinner. Tyler, stuffed with Greek mythology was out the door first. I stretched my stiff legs, gently picked up Michael and set him on my shoulder, and followed my friend.

Demigods were just starting to settle at their tables. A huge fire blazed, and kids were burning food, muttering blessings. I noticed it was the best items they burnt; the plumpest chicken, then biggest roll of bread. "They're just gonna burn food like that?!" Tyler exclaimed. Chiron chuckled from beside us. ''It is an offering to their godly parent. You will do the same," he explained. "I have to go now. I will come back when everyone is done eating, and announce your coming." He left us alone to get our food, which smelled delicious.

Once I had gotten my plate and was at the front of the line, I tossed the best of my food into the fire, which sparked so suddenly I had to resist jumping back. "I offer this to whoever the heck my real parent is..." I sighed, and turned to sit at my table. Tyler was next. He muttered something, and yelped, as did everyone else. I whipped around, and saw that the fire had grown slightly, and a figure about 10 feet tall was standing inside of it, looking at Tyler. "You...Tyler David, correct?" the figure said. He was muscular and had a deep voice. Tyler nodded. Then said, "You're Hephaestus, the god of the forge, right?" his voice quivered a little. Hephaestus nodded. "I'm also your father."

Some kids gasped, but most were silent. The kids from what I guessed to be Hephaestus' cabin cheered at the thought of having another camper in their cabin. "Now, before I leave, I have two things to give." He reached into his tool belt and pulled out a small hammer. "This hammer will transform into any weapon you can use skillfully. It will also come back to you if you lose it for five minutes." He tossed the flaming hammer into the air, and right before our eyes, it transformed into a black belt. Tyler caught it before it hit the ground. "It will always appear back to you as a hammer," Hephaestus explained. "Now for my other gift."

He looked straight at me, and motioned for me to step next to Tyler. Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth made their way to the front as well. "As you all probably know by now," he said, raising his voice so all the campers could hear him, "a great, unknown force is rising, far greater than Kronos and Gaea." He shifted around a little, and the flames flickered. "It is almost time for me to go. But as some of you suspect, with great war comes a great prophecy: the Prophecy of Two." Whispers flew around the camp, between demigods. Hephaestus cleared his throat, and all was silent. He began to recite the Prophecy:

_"Two will come and four will go,_

_on a quest to lands unknown._

_To hunt the Maiden who seeks revenge,_

_and lead a brother or sister_

_to the ultimate betrayal,_

_ended in sacrifice."_

__Hephaestus sighed, and said, "I have to go now. Chiron, you need to make a quest. You know who the four are." The flames flickered, and Hephaestus was gone. Once again, hushed conversations started up:

"...Four on a quest? Suicide!..."

"...betrayal! Not again, not since Luke..."

"...A sacrifice?..."

"I'm not liking this prophecy," Chiron muttered, then boomed, "Well, everyone. This was quite an interesting dinner, but do not let this disturb you sleep. Capture the flag is tomorrow!" Many cheers went up around the fire, which's color sparked drastically.

"Leo Valdez, you and your cabin will take Tyler to his bunk. That is all." The Hephaestus cabin whooped again, and a medium-sized teenager stepped forward as the others left, besides Percy, I noticed. He had black, curly hair, and looked Spanish. He wore a gold-colored tool belt. "Hey, Tyler," he said, extending his hand. "Leo Valdez, counselor of cabin #9, at your service!" They shook hands, and Leo looked at me. "And you're...?"

"Lily," I sighed. Leo looked back and forth at us, one eyebrow arched, but said nothing. "Have any idea on your parent is? Or are they being a jerk? Looks like old Leo will have to straighten them out." He laughed, but stopped when he saw Percy heading towards us. "Leo, we need to talk." He took Leo aside for a second, who kept nodding, and after a little bit they turned towards us. Both their faces showed no emotion. "Well, it's time to get going to your cabin, before we get eaten. I'm serious, the cleaning ladies around here are always hungry. Alrighty, Tyler, let's get your stuff and head back to good old cabin #9." He turned on his heel and led us to the cabins.

"This is where I leave. See you guys tomorrow," Percy said, and took off towards a large cabin with seashells decorating it. It smelled of the sea, which relaxed me a little. Once we got to the unclaimed cabin, Tyler grabbed his dual swords, but Leo called out from outside, "Now that you have your weapon from Hephaestus, we'll probably just use that for scrap metal!" Tyler nodded, and looked at me. He gave me a hug, and said, "See you tomorrow." Then he headed out the door.

I climbed to the top of my bunk and plopped down, Michael settling down on my chest. "Tomorrow," I started, "is going to be a rough day."

Little did I know how rough it would be.

* * *

**A/N: This didn't take as long, hopefully! I lost track of time. PLEASE keep reading, it will get better! And don't be afraid to review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Zero**


	5. MOVING TO WATTPAD PLZ READ

**Okay. I am moving to a website called Wattpad. Most of my school friends are on there, and it's a better website than this one...people are actually dedicated to talking to you. They favorite your stories. Sorry, but I'm moving there. This series will be there eventually, right now I'm working on one of my oldest series, Power of the Zega. It's a lot more interesting, because I've been planning it for years. Please, check me out on there, I'm ZerotheUmbreon. Thanks for understanding!**

**-Zero**


End file.
